Jardon's Rose (A Captain Capsize and CaptainSparklez Fanfic)
by Behind These Black Eyes
Summary: Welcome to the world of Mianite where Ianite's pirates have come! Among them is their leader, Captain Capsize. She is also accompanied with Skipper Readbeard, Her brother and many more. But will how will she deal with the other Captain that's already there? (You know, the one of Sparklez) Read on to see their story...
1. Chapter 1: New Recruit

Ok so this is just a general announcement before I start the story but I am in the process of writing a sequel to 'One Fateful Day' for all you guysss 3 But for now enjoy Jardon's Rose!

Capsize POV (I'm going to use normal people talk for the most part b/c its hard to write in Pirate SORRYYY)

I woke that morning in the Captain's quarters on the new boat the Lad Tucker built. I had joined the realm of Mianite for that day. 'Best see the crew' I thought.

"Yar!" I greeted as I walked out on deck, followed by a string of other 'yars' from Skipper and Sparklez. What were they trying to do? Is Sparklez loading a horse and a donkey onto the boat?

"How do I get them on?" Sparklez said, interrupting my questioning.

"Ride them on." My brother responded.

I walked up to the top deck of the vessel. The sky look marvelous today, very blue, I think heading back to Ianarea tomorrow will be smooth sailing. While I was calculating in my brain I couldn't help but over hear Sparklez say 'booty'.

I spun around, "Booty?! Where it be?" I looked around to see Skipper laughing. "What's so funny?" I gave him the evil eye.

"Nothing Captain. It's just bootyception!" This time I knew it, he finally went mad…

"Yeah Captain," Sparklez chimed in, "I put some booty in the saddle pack of the booty!" But of course… The ass had saddlebags on it. I giggled under my breath, silly boys. I walked to the stern of the boat and looked at the makeshift dock we had. Made of dirt… Pitiful, I can't wait to get back to Ianarea. The docks there are so marvelous… I mentally sighed, Though I would miss some people… I gazed a Sparklez.

"What if he joined our crew Captain?" Skipper blurted out-of-the-blue. I turned to face him. He must have caught me looking at Sparklez. And besides he's seen those eyes before… A long time ago…

"Well Captain?" Sparklez questioned with longing eyes.

"Yar." I said shyly as I brushed a piece of loose hair behind my ear.

I returned to the helm. I was funny to listen to how excited Sparklez was to be apart of our crew. Him and Skipper were talking about possible positions he could get when one raised alarms in my head.

"Can I be Captain!?" Sparklez said excitedly. I ran down the stairs, pulled a dagger out of my boot and put it to Sparklez throat.

I leaned close to his ear, "Is that mutiny I hear?"

"I-I mean Co-Captain!" He stuttered.

"Are ye tryin' to take over me ship?" I pressed the dagger a bit more to his throat, not yet drawing blood though.

"Nonononononononono! Y-you're the b-best Captain! But it just so happens that my p-parents put Captain in my name to… So you know…"

I loosened the pressure of the knife but still kept my lips close to his ear. "That be a funny name for a young lad… But I had to earn my title…"

"O-oh that's cool. But yeah MY parents had quite a sense of humor!" He laughed, again the cool blade pressed against his throat.

"Are ye sayin my parents are borin?

"No! Ah- I swear I bet their great!" A bead of sweat rolled down the new recruit's face. A cold hand was placed on my shoulder.

"Capsize, let it go, he didn't mean it." My brothers calming voice told me. I flipped the dagger around in my hand and stuck it back in my boot. There was a moment of silence, I cleared my throat, "Well puttin that aside ye be a valuable member of the team Sparklez. But leave the title making to the Captain please." I flashed the best smile I could and walked to the stern of the boat.

A took in a huge smell of the salty air; the sea was so beautiful today. It reminded me of home.

"That flower for me?" Sparklez questioned, pointing at my pocket. I looked down and realized I did indeed have a flower sticking out if it. I looked over to Skipper, all he did was give me a sly smile and tilt his head to Sparklez. I pulled it out and held it for a moment.

"If ye want it it's yers." I tossed it to him. I turned away, hiding my face and hoping he didn't see me blushing.


	2. Chapter 2: Lost Vessel

"Sparklez do you swear to be a noble member of the pirates?" I questioned as I eyed him down.

"YES I DO!" He said as he saluted me. (which was uncalled for but still flattering)

"Do you swear to help us take back Ianite's heart and restore her to her former glory?" Skipper yelled as if he was trying to get Ianite herself to hear.

"I DO. IANITE IS MY LADY AND HAS ALWAYS BEEN!"

"Then ye now be known as Boatswain Sparklez!" I announced. I thought that position would fit him, I mean he was only 5 positions below me. 'This should fit him nicely' I thought as I walked toward the shore.

"But that's higher than me!" My brother complained behind me. All I did was laugh and continue walking. 'I might as well visit our old vessel.' I thought, 'better pay my respects for many safe voyages.'

As I walked over the ridge just before my boat lie I saw a horrible sight. It **was ****_lopsided_**.

"NO!" I screamed in terror as I ran back to Skipper and Sparklez.

"IT SANK! THA BOAT SANK!" I whaled as I sprinted onto the ship. I ran so fast I didn't look where I was running and tripped on a raised board on the deck, tripping into Sparklez arms. I stared up at him and quickly pushed him away and ran to Skipper. I put my pointer finger to his chest.

"WAS IT YE WHO SUNK MY VESSEL? DID YE TIE IT UP PROPER?" I said just as a tear slowly made it's way down my face.

"YOU, you know what that ship meant to me… Now it's GONE! Beyond repair!" I wiped the tears away. The deck was silent; I knew the 2 pairs of eyes were on me. I took a deep breath, "We have to get to the bottom of this… Skipper you know we have to…"

"I mean I was over there a few days ago and there was already a hole in it… Maybe someone pulled the plug in it!" Sparklez laughed rubbing the back of his head with his right arm while biting his lip. I appreciated him trying to help but… It meant so much that boat…

I sighed then smiled, it was time for the real test to apart of the crew, a prank… Just as the captain before me did.

I looked as shocked as I could then yelled "SO IT WAS YE WHO SANK ME SHIP!"

Skipper quickly caught on, "EYE! TRIAL!" he yelled and unsheathed his sword and pointed it at him.

"Ahhh. No! I didn't! Please believe me!" He begged with a startled look on his face.

"I be kidding matey… It's something we always do to new crew members." I smiled and Skipper put his cut lace away.

Skipper and I took a walk to shore, we didn't speak, all we did was walk.

"But we really do need to figure out who sunk my boat. You know-"

"I know they will be mad… But the truth is I didn't tie it right… I'm so sorry…" I stared at him in disbelief. He knew what _They_ would do if I ever lost that boat. He knew it all.

I pulled out my dagger and stabbed him in the heart. I looked him dead in the eyes.

"Take this as a warning brother." I pulled my knife out and he fell to the ground. But just as soon as his body fell it disappeared, back to spawn he goes.

I ran back to the boat and slammed the door to the Captain's quarters shut. I flopped down onto my bed and just let the tears roll down my face. I had just lost the boat my parents gave me for my Birthday.

You know, the day before Dianite killed them.


	3. Chapter 3: Date

I woke up in the Captains quarters with someone sitting on my bed with me. I quickly rolled over to see that it was just Skipper. I relaxed, knowing it was him, and threw my pillow over my face.

"I don't want to get uppppp…" I complained through my pillow.

"No, I already let you sleep in. Sparklez has been here over an hour and Tom got here about 30 minutes ago."

I sighed, "I don't have a choice do I?"

"You guessed correct." He smiled and stood up, "You have 15 minutes to be out there or I'm coming in here with a bucket of water!" He waved me goodbye then left.

"Aggghhhhhh….." I crawled out of my bed and got dressed in my uniform. I turned and went into my bathroom and did the normal things: brushed my hair/teeth (I'm a lady, its gross if I don't!), and put on a bit of makeup on my eyes and under them to cover up the fact I had cried myself to sleep.

I exited my cabin and left the boat as I boarded the mainland. 'Skipper said Sparklez and Tom are here… but where?' Just as I pondered where the two of them could be I heard the familiar sound of diamond swords clashing and Tom's girly scream.

"THIS VESSEL IS NOW MINE!" I heard Tom yell. But what did he mean by vessel? Was there a new boat?

"Oh! Hey Captain come look at my new boat!" Jordan hollered over Tom screaming 'GOD DANG IT'. I rounded the corner of his tree to find a huge, and rather sporty, ship.

"So are ye leaven' me crew to start yer own?" I called down.

"Nonononono!" He called up, "This ones for us." As he said this I could feel my face turn a bright pink. I tried to hide it with my long caramel hair but I still think he saw…

He laughed, "Well the plan was for it to be on your fleet. That is if you let it."

"Ehy there ma lassie, wanna swing by and take a ride on my enderpearl?" Tom said as he shoved Sparklez out of the way so all my attention was on him. He gave me a wink and I rolled my eyes in response, and Sparklez was a little pissed so he whipped out his sword and slayed him. I looked at him and smiled, I was tired of Tom. I boarded his new boat. It was big, and as I had said, sporty ship.

"So do you like it?" Sparklez asked as he ruffled his hair.

"Yeah it's really nice…" I said as I looked at the master craftsmanship of the ship. After awhile I stepped off the ship.

~That night~

I lay on my bed and read the latest magazine on Pirate fashion. I was focused on my magazine but a knock on my door brought me back to my cabin.

"Who it be?" I asked staring at the door.

"Just me." Skippers voice rang from the other side of the door.

"Oh Skipper!" I jumped from my bed (falling on the floor in the process), ran to the door and swung it open. "I had an amazing day!"

"I can tell." He said with a confused expression, "Your never this excited… So are you gonna tell me?"

"Of course! But I need to close the door so sit down." Skipper nodded his head and slowly sat down.

"Well- where do I start! Well Sparklez got a new boat and he called it our boat which I thought was really cool. So now we have another boat in the fleet. Oh and Tom kept flirting with me and Sparklez tried but then stopped… So to make him jealous I was hanging out with Tom. But then Tom asked me if I wanted to marry him and I said no, duh he's a follower of Dianite! Anyway I was on my way to Sparklez and he made his way into his vault so I followed him. He, I have to admit, was a bit pissed at me for hanging out with Tom. But when I walked in I saw he had he the rose I gave him framed. So I grabbed it off the wall and put down an anvil and I gave it a new name "Jardon's Rose". Then I-"

"Wait why did you spell his name wrong?"

"You know it's pirate talk! Like Arrr so Jardon instead of Jordan."

"Ok fine carry on."

"Ok so I gave it back to him and he put it back in the frame and it looked really cute but I felt that I should go so I left but he followed me. So long story short we WENT ON OUR FIRST DATEEE! Well sorta…"

"AWWW IM SO PROUD OF ME SISTER!" Skipped hopped up, picked me up, and gave me a big bear hug.

"Air pleaseee.." I pleaded and he put me down.

"Well its late and you have a to get up early to help clean the boat tomorrow."

"AGGGHHHHH…. Fine. Goodnight." I closed the door quietly and blew out the torches. I was so tired all of a sudden. I got into my PJ's and curled up in my blankets. I went to sleep that night with a smile on my face.


	4. Chapter 4: Pufferfish

"Ey! Capsize! Come here I be needin ya" My brother yelled from shore.

"Just one sec!" I yelled in return. I put the wood polish back in the bucket and stood back to admire my work. The steering wheel was so clean and shiny now! I ran down to the lower decks and put the polish away. As I climbed back up the ladder Skipper called again.

"I be comin as fast as I can!" I made my pace even faster.

I made it to the top deck and jumped from the boat to the dock and ran to Skipper.

"What is so important that you have to stop me right as I am polishin me wheel?"

"Well I have heard some rumors that have been floatin around about you and Sparklez… I know you went on a date but I heard him and the Tucker talking about ye bein married to him." He tapped his foot like an annoyed parent and waited for an answer.

My mouth gaped open to form a huge 'O' "Marrage?! We have only been on one date!"

"Thank Ianite… I thought there was some Romeo and Juliet action goin on where you two be gettin married in secret… But that was Sparklez reaction too." He readjusted his belt and let out a cough, "well I best be goin. How about you go finish yer wheel, I will be with Sparklez and Tucker."

"Ok. I'll be there soon." I waved and ran back to the ship.

~5 minutes latarrr~ (Get it latAR? Hahahaha… Ok back to my corner now…)

'Ok now I'm done…' I thought to my self as I looked at the even more polished wheel. 'I guess I could go hand with all the guys… It will be good to see Sparklez.' I walked off the boat and wondered to the scales of justice.

As I arrived there I saw Sparklez and Skipper talking. Then Skipper handed him something. 'Hmmmmmm… What was that? Whatever.'

"Ey Maties!" I said as I waved. Sparklez spun around and looked at me with a rather embarrassed expression.

"What's with him?" I asked Skipper as Sparklez sped walked away to the Scales of Justice.

"I-I don't know a-anything." He looked away and at the ground.

"I know your lying… You have never been a good liar…"

"How about y-you just ask him?" He pointed in the general direction of Sparklez. He was leaning up against the scales and looked as if he was in deep thought.

"Fine." I said and turned around. Whipping Skipper in the face with my ponytail in the process, maybe on purpose…

I began to walk up to Sparklez and he didn't notice me till I said, "Hey."

He spun around, clearly startled, and tried to act as cool as possible.

"Hey…" He rubbed the back of his neck and bit his lip.

"What's with you and-"

"I have something for you." He interrupted me. Normally when people interrupt me they get slain, but what he said interested me.

"What?"

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a puffer fish. A smile from ear to ear appeared on my face. I laughed and took it from him.

"Thanks! But how did you know my favorite animal was a puffer fish?"

"Ahhhh… Lucky guess?" Sparklez smiled, "But I'm glad you like it."

"Hey take some redsone!" I laughed and tossed it to him in return.

"Great now I can open my door!" He joked.

"I knew you needed it! But I need to head to the Pirate cave. I can go put it in my room later, and I still other stuff to do. You can continue whatever conversation you and Skipper where having when I came… Bye!" I put the puffer fish in my coat pocket, gave him one last hug then left.

As soon as I had walked a bit away Skipper and Sparklez started talking again. 'It's good that their bonding.' I deemed and kept walking. Then all the talking stopped. But this time there were footsteps behind me. I kept walking, he was probably just wondering why I was going there. They got closer till I knew they were right behind me. Just as I was about to turn around to see who it was they grabbed me by my waist, spun me around, and placed their lips on mine. I was so startled I had my eyes open. It was Sparklez. Once I knew this I put my hands on his shoulders, closed my eyes, and leaned into the kiss. It lasted for what felt like forever (But in reality it was probably 20 seconds). He held me like that for a moment, his strong arms around my waist, and looked into my eyes. I kept my hands in the same place, too. We closed our eyes and put our foreheads to each other's and swayed with the wind. Everything was perfect.

That is till the Witch hut us with poison and weakness potions. I fought through them and Sparklez slayed the Witch. He held my hand as we walked to the skull cave together.


	5. Chapter 5: Into The Void

Void

"You ready?" Sparklez questioned as we approached the portal.

"Yeah. I just hope no one gets hurt… I know Furia is powerful."

Sparklez leaned over and gave me a reassuring kiss on the head.

"We will all be fine. Promise." We entered the portal together.

Everyone was waiting for us there, Tom, Tucker, and Skipper. When we came through he grabbed my hand to hold. I didn't really know why till I saw him eyeing down Tom. We all stood at the edge of the cliff looking down at the Dianite temple. I mumbled a curse to Dianite under my breath in honor of my parents. Tom and Tucker both enderpearled down.

"Do you want an enderpearl?" Sparklez asked as he held out one for me.

"No thanks. Skipper and I like to do it the old fashioned way."

"Okay. See you down there!" He gave me a smile and enderpearled away.

"Ok Skipper lets go!" I waved him toward the path down to the temple.

"Want to race?" He asked excitedly.

"Your on! Ready. Set. GO!" We both bolted down the path

We made it down to the temple where everyone was waiting for us.

The Dianite temple loomed over us. A sense of uneasiness washed over me as we entered the massive building. I nudged the feeling aside and proceeded.

We all entered the payer room and that's when another uneasy feeling washed over me this time I decided to say something. But before I could I went blind and I couldn't speak. It only lasted for a short time but when it lifted Furia stood before us.

"Fools! Coming back here? Do you wish to die?" He let out an evil laugh.

"Furia!" My brother stepped forward, "What are you planning?"

"To take the heart and kill you all!" He eyed us all down sending shivers down my spine.

"But Ianite has the heart!" Skipper retorted. "She needed it…"

"Don't be stupid Skipper! She is but a pointless goddess!"

"Shut up Furia!" I yelled at him, he paid no attention to me.

"I am just as powerful as lord Dianite! Skipper I order you to leave now!"

"No!" He reached for his sword and then I felt it. A warm hand grabbed my coat and then a warm blade at my throat.

"I will kill her!" He said pushing the blade closer into my throat. "Leave now of feel pain!"

"Furia please! We can sort this out!" He pleaded with her but it was no use, I knew my fate. Tears started to dribble down his face.

"It's to late for that." He said and lifted the sword and stabbed my gut.

"AGhh!" I screamed as I fell to the ground. Skipper and Sparklez tried to run to me but Furia blocked them.

"No!" They both yelled. Just as I felt as though I was going to die a black mist swirled around me. And I disappeared into the void.

Skippers POV

He killed her. But she didn't die. What she teleported? I didn't know. All I did know is that she was gone. I ran to Furia, who had his back turned, and put my sword to his thorat.

"Where. Did. **You**. **Take**. **_MY_**. **_SISTER_**." Screamed in his ear. I didn't care about wiping the tears away. No one could judge me for it.

"She is in the save prison as Ianite. Where you will NEVER find either-" I cut his head off before he could finish. He had given me the info I needed. Now more than ever we needed to find that prison. I couldn't loose another family member.

Sparklez POV

He

Will

Pay.


	6. Chapter 6: Prisoner

I was in a sea of black. It felt like I had been swimming for hours… I was growing tired and I slipped under.

I gasped. 'Where am I' I immediately thought. It was cold, wherever I was, the ground felt like stone. I was sitting down and leaning against a wall possibly, there were unfamiliar cuffs around my upper arms and wrists. There were also cuffs around my calves. None of them were connected but I could tell there were chains attached to them.

I tried to open my eyes but they felt very heavy. I felt very drowsy and up until now I didn't feel the stinging pain in my stomach. I sat there and leaned against the wall. My stomach was painful and my head was beginning to ache. I kept trying to piece together where I was before I was here. Nothing really came to mind, all I could think of was the voice I heard when I was in the ocean of black water.

"_She is in the prison of Ianite. She is in the void_." It would keep saying. That's when a wave of uneasiness washed over me. I had been here a long time and there was no noise. 'Was I alone? Was I being _watched_?' I tried to pull my legs close to me but I aggravated my stomach wound and let out a gasp.

"H-hello?" A soft and troubled female voice whispered. "W-who's th-here?"

"Ahhh…" I let out a cough, "My name is Capsize... Who are you? Where are we?" I struggled to open my eyes but I finally managed. I was in a small room, there was a very tiny bared window with some light streaming in, but this only illuminated the room a small bit. I was chained to the wall, as I thought. But where was the other girl?

"Capsize? Oh Capsize-"*cough cough* "It's me!" A figure moved in the darkness across from me. A faint face immerged from the shadows, the eyes seemed to be looking at me. I squinted at the mysterious woman. Then I saw the purple hair. I knew who it was.

"I-Ianite!" I cried. When I saw her a surge of emotions went through me. I cried for about 10 minutes till I got a grip. I sighed.

"Where are we?" I used my shoulder to wipe nose.

"In the void prison..." She looked out the dinky window.

"How do get out?"

"We can't… I have tried… But it's impossible. We have to stay here and deal with the dreams."

"The dreams? What are you talking about?"

"Well... This place has been cursed by Dianite so when you're here your worst memories play in you dreams and you also get surges of random emotion. I'm guessing that all that crying was one…"

"So I just shouldn't fall asleep?"

"No, he will force you to sleep every now and then."

"Then why don't we fight! We can go!" I tried to stand but the pain in my stomach returned and I fell to the cold ground.

"Not with that sword wound in your gut." She grunted and leaned back up against her side of the wall.

"What? I thought I respawned."

"No… you didn't die. It's part of the curse, we cant heal here. It's just a huge whole in you to keep you from trying anything… I have a matching one." I looked down to her torso, sure enough a bloody hole in her dress was there. I was about to say something but a wave of fatigue washed over me. I went to sleep and fell into my first dream.

**Hey everyone! This isn't apart of the story but I will be going away for 3 days on a class trip and will not be able to write at all. So that's just a little heads up. **

**I also want to say thank you for so much love on the story! It's amazing that it already has over 2,500 reads! Keep being awesome everyone! Enjoy your week!**

-_FairestInTheLand_


	7. Chapter 7: My Lady and My Love

My Lady and My Love

CaptainSparklez POV :D

I walked on my dock that was located just under Jerry's tree. I sighed remembering Capsize and I running around on it and having fun. I took a deep breath just as the wind swept past me. I turned my head to follow the way the wind was going, only to see Tucker and Sonja having a picnic under the shade of a tree. They were holding hands and chatting. Sonja put her head on Tucker's shoulder and closed her eyes. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and put his head back on the top of hers. I looked away. I missed Capsize so much… I hope she's ok..

*BOOOOMMMM!*

Sonja screamed. I quickly turned my head to her. Tucker was holding her. He looked up and we meet eyes, we had to go investigate. I grabbed my sword from my belt and ran toward the noise, Tucker and Sonja close behind me. 'Where did that boom come from?'

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!*

The Mianite Temple. We all ran to the bridge that lead across the water. Th-the temple… It was disintegrating!

"WHATTTT!" Sonja screamed, "WHO'S DOING THIS!" We looked further down the bridge to see two shapes, they looked like people. As we approached we saw who it was, Dianite and Tom.

"Please! I already told you everything I know! Please stop!" Tom pleaded

"WHAT THE HELL DIANITE! GO DISTROY YOUR OWN DAMN TEMPLE!" Tucker yelled angrily to Dianite

"Why are you even here?" I questioned. Dianite turned to face us, we all instinctively took a step back.

"What is wrong with Furia? What has he done!"

"I told you everything!" Tom yelled while shaking his fist.

"Are you positive?" another chunk of the temple vanished.

"Yes!" Tom seemed sincere.

"Fine… I must go the." The temple stopped vanishing and he began to walk away.

"WHAT ABOUT OUR TEMPLE?!" Tucker yelled in an annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry, I cant fix it.. But I can give you information on Athorea.." Before Tucker could complain I chimed in,

"Yes! Where is it!"

Dianite stopped and turned toward us, "Why don't you just go as him where it is?" He pointed up to an airship that had made it's way over the mainland. We all smiled to it and ran, I would be able to see my two ladies soon…

"Hello?" I questioned as we all boarded the boat I mean ship or is it both? Whatever…

"Who's there?" An males voice answered.

Sonja stepped closer to the voice, despite Tucker trying to pull her back, "Skipper? Is that you?"

The figure immerged from below deck, it was indeed Skipper. His once tamed beard was scraggly and wild. There were bags under his eyes, clearly from lack of sleep. Overall he looked very depressed.

"Skipper are you ok man?" Tom asked and moved to help him sit on one of the many crates on deck.

"No… Ever since Cap-… Me sister was lost I haven't slept or stopped looking…"

"We can help, _I_ _need_ to help." I put my hand on his shoulder for reassurance.

"Well, there is a portal near by… I've just been so tired I haven't been able to look. You guys could go."

"Of course! Lets go!"

"Wait… The ship is to big, we need to build a smaller one to go through it… and we need to do that tomorrow."

"Fine… if we must…" I crossed my arms like an upset 5 year old and walked to the bow of the ship. I swung my legs over and leaned against the hull. I took a deep breath, we are so close to finding them. My Lady and My Love. I was snapped out of my thoughts of finding them by someone tapping on my shoulder.

"Hmm?" I questioned and turned around. Sonja was standing there with a friendly smile on her face.

"Can I join you?"

"Sure thing." She followed the same motions I did and swung her legs over the bow. We sat quietly for a few minutes, just looking at the stars.

"I came to talk to you about the plan for tomorrow."

"Ok then fill me in." I turned my head to face her. A gust of cold night wind blew and made her hair fly.

"Well, as you herd we need to build a smaller airship tomorrow, but before that we need to go to Ianarea and find Ianite's soul. We will use that to locate her temple. That's where we believe her body is being held, and based of what Furia said-"

"Capsize will be there, too…" She gave me a pat on the back and stood up.

"Good job using that brain of yours!" I let out a chuckle. "But we need to rest up for tomorrow, were gonna need it… Night." She walked away as I waved goodbye.

I was left alone in my thoughts again.


	8. Chapter 8: Brief

Back to Capsize POV

I can't take it anymore. The dreams are too intense. Constant replays of my parents death, Skipper and I by our selves afterwards, being chased. It was all fear. Fear and pain, and I couldn't take it any longer.

The pain in my stomach kept getting worse, I wonder if I could die here but it just took longer… Ianite isn't doing well either, but being a goddess helps with the pain. Or ad least that's what she told me… Every now and then she will transport her 'sprit self' to the Overworld to talk t everyone. I cry whenever she is gone, I want to go with her.

"I want to go with you." I whispered to Ianite in the darkness.

"What?"

"Next time you go to the Overworld… I want to go…"

"Oh… Well. I can only transport one person at a time and very briefly at that… and besides y-"

"NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I HAVE BEEN HERE FOR WHAT SEEMS LIKE FOREVER. I HAVE HAD TO ENDURE THE CONSTANT MEMORIES OF MY PAINFUL CHILDHOOD. ON TOP OF THAT I HAVN'T BEEN ABLE TO SEE JORDAN…

"But I've been here longer!" She retorted angerly.

"BUT YOU GET TO LEAVE! I DON'T! **I WANT****_ TO GO TO_****_THE OVERWORLD_**!" I took long deep breaths and began to cry. I needed the sunlight. I needed my boat. I needed my brother… I needed Jordan…

"If you wish…" was the last thing I heard as the sounds of wind rushing by me filled my ears. I opened my eyes to a glorious site. I was back on the mainland!

I seemed to be floating because when I looked down there was nothing. The wind blew and I took a deep breath of the fresh air. I closed my eyes and floated there.

"Capsize? Is that you?" Sparklez voice yelled in surprise. I opened my eyes and looed around for him.

"Over here!" He said again.

I turned around to face a giant air ship. And on the deck Tucker, Sonja, and Jordan stood.

"Sparklez!" I yelled and flew over to the deck.

"Capsize!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me into an embrace. "Missed you… But we are coming to get you! We are going to build an air ship to come and get you!" He let me go, I could see tears had formed in his eyes.

"Hey Capsize!" Tucker and Sonja said as they waved.

"Hey guys!" I said back.

Suddenly they all looked around really confused and Jordan's ears began to fall.

"Capsize where did you go!" he yelled and wiped away the tears.

"I'm right here!" I yelled back. They all looked around. 'Could they not see me?'

"Where did you go?" Jordan questioned as he spun around looking for me.

"Ianite said my time would be brief here… I guess my time is running out!" I got really anxious.

I guess he picked up on it. "Capsize! Your ok. We are coming to get you. Please stay calm!"

"No! NO NO NO! I CAN'T GO BACK THERE! IN THE DARK, WITH THE PAIN, ALL THE DREAMS! SAVE US!"

"WE'RE COMEING TO GET YOU! I'M SORRY! PLEASE! I WILL BE THERE SOON! I LOV-"

The rushing wind returned to my ears and I opened my eyes to see the familiar walls of our living hell.

"Is that what you wanted? Are you satisfied? Will you not com-" Ianite was clearly mad at me for forcing her to take me to the Overworld and using up her strength but I didn't really care at the moment. We were going to be saved and I would be able to see Sparklez again… At the same time I didn't get to say goodbye and I was still here. I could feel the dreams coming on again but I couldn't stop crying. I eventually fell asleep in a puddle of my own tears, the dream


	9. Chapter 9: Alone

Ok so guys I am so so sorry that I have not written in almost a month but I was insanely busy with school and my life and no joke I watched the finale today! So the ending is a bit different than the stream but WARNING BRACE YOURSELF FOR FEELS. IT HAS MANY FEELS! Love all you lots! 3

Jordan POV

A gleaming light flashed through the temple. I looked in amazement as I saw Ianite floating in the air. Not just a hologram, but her actual body. There was still a light around her but it was getting dimmer and her body started to fall. I ran below her as the light was fully extinguished, catching her body. Her eyes were closed and her body was limp…

"My lady? My lady I'm here… everything is going to be ok.." I pulled her closer to me and smoothed her vibrant purple hair. We had come so far just to save her, and here she is right in my arms.

Her eyes fluttered open, they met mine and a small smile found its way to her face "My soul… Do you my soul?" She whispered, weakly rising a hand to my face

I met her hand halfway there and intertwined our fingers, "I have it my lady! Just tell me what to do…"

She took her free hand and placed it over her heart, "Place it over my heart… It will go back into me…" She moved her hand back to her side. I reached into my pocket and grabbed the glowing soul, I lifted it over her when she used her free hand to stop my hand with her soul.

"Wait… I need Tucker." I glanced upward to signal Tucker to advance towards the goddess and me. He had a look of fear plastered on his face as the goddess called upon him, Sonja gave him a reassuring kiss on the cheek before he walked over and sat down.

"Yes Ianite?"

"It is going to hurt very much when my soul is put back… Jordan has my right hand… Will you hold my left?" She glanced up to him with a pained expression.

"Of course.." He took her hand and cupped it with both of his

"Jordan… I'm ready.." She closed her eyes and I rested the gleaming orb above her heart. Slowly it sunk into her chest, she began to scream. Screams of pain filled the room as she squeezed both of our hands off.

Then there was nothing. Her body went limp and her hand fell out of mine. Tucker backed away to give us some space.

"Ianite?" Nothing.

"Ianite are you ok?" Nothing.

"Ianite plea-" my voice cracked, I had failed… We would never get to see Capsize again… I picked her still limp body up bridal style and stood. I began to walk toward the temple exit, tears stung in my eyes. I was halfway across the temple when I heard a small giggle. I looked down to Ianite's once lifeless body to see a smiling, sparky, young girl.

"God I didn't know you missed me THAT much Jordan!" She laughed and stuck her tongue out. I instantly dropped her legs so she stood and moved my hands to her waist. She quickly wrapped her arms around my neck as I spun around and gave her the world's tightest hug.

"Ianite! I-I though you died!" I placed her back down on the floor and looked into her much more lively purple eyes.

"It can sometimes take a few moments for a soul to get full attached to the body again… Sorry that I scared you!"

"Ianite!" We turned our heads to see Sonja, Tucker, and skipper running towards us.

"Hi Ianite! We missed you!" Sonja said as Tucker waved.

"Thank you for holding my hand as my soul was transported back to me.." Tucker flashed her and embarrassed smile.

Skipper pushed through the crowd, "Ianite my sister what about my sister!?"

"Well, because all of you saved my I think I have a wish to grant… I assume Skipper votes for his sisters return?"

"YES PLEASE BRING HER BACK!" Skipper pleaded, now on his knees.

"Is this wish ok for everyone else?" Ianite looked around, everyone nodding their heads in agreement. Excitement grew up in my heart as I though of seeing Capsize again…

"As you all wish!" Ianite snapped her fingers and a cloud of white fog appeared in front of us. This was is it!

"Uuurrrggggg….." Was the sound that came from the fog.

"What was that?" Sonja asked. Her question was answered quickly after as a zombie emerged from the fog. But it wasn't a normal zombie… it was Capsize.

"No. NO. **NO**. **_NO_**. This is all wrong! She's not a zombie!" I shouted, enraged at the fact that Ianite would play these tricks.

"It's not me… When I left the prison she was fine! Someone must have done this to her! I swear I didn't do this!" She put her hands in her hair and looked around franticly.

"Capsize? Capsize do you know who I am?" Skipper walked up to his beloved sister, only to collapse when she pounced on him. She reached into her boot ant pulled out a knife. Ianite raised her hand and Capsize floated off her brother.

"Raaahhhhh!" Capsize protested.

"No… My- my sister!" Skipper sobbed. His last bit of family, taken from him a no one knew why or how. The problem was… I could do nothing. The girl I had loved, sacrificed so much for… gone. I never even got to say goodbye to her… Tears made their way down my face as I continued to think of the life I could have had with her. Everyone was joking around when they said we were going to get married, but I actually was thinking about it…

I reached into my pocket and fumbled around with the diamond ring that was there and tears streamed faster and faster down my face.

"I k-know what needs to be done." Skipper said grimly as he stood. He slowly put his hand to his belt and unsheathed a dagger.

"A-are you sure you want to do this?" Ianite voice quivered, wiping a few tears away.

"I must. She is my sister, I-I have to… Ianite if you would lay her down please." The body of Capsize was laid on the cold stone floor. Still growling and squirming. Her brother kneeled beside her and raised the dagger above his head.

"I'm sorry…"

End.

No movement.

No noise.

No struggle.

The lone brother stood, dropped his knife, and walked out of the room without another word. I stood there shocked. I watched as the blood dripped off the tip of the knife forming a little puddle. Drip. Drip. Drip.

I walked over to the lifeless body, I began to see it. Her face was changing back, she was Capsize again. I reached to my pocket and pulled out the ring. Everyone in the room gasped when they saw it, Sonja had to look away. I reached for her left hand and slipped it in her ring finger.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

I then reached into my other pocket and pulled another item. No one said anything, they all knew what it was. All they did was watch. I took her hands and crossed them so her hands met in the middle of her chest. I took the item and put it in her hands. I leaned close to her ear so no one else would hear, "I love you." I looked down at her peaceful body, she wore the ring I crafted for her and had a single red rose held in her hands.

_~R.I.P Captain Capsize~_


End file.
